villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/Worst Mothers
1. The Beldam: Obviously, this woman is the epitome of what can be considered a terrible mother. The Beldam is the main antagonist of the novella Coraline by Neil Gaiman and the film adaptation. The Beldam - or the Other Mother - spies on children through the use of a doll fashioned after her intended target, and makes the Other World pleasing to them until they eventually desire more and more. So she gives them the chance to stay forever with her if they were to sew buttons over their eyes. At that point, their lives are gradually eaten away by this demonic monster until she grows bored of them and discards them like used toilet paper. The novel only accentuates how repulsive the Beldam truly is by mentioning that she buried her own mother alive and would continue to try to push her back into the grave if she tried to escape. She is also a terrible mother to the beings in the Other World she creates. She hits Other Father when he was about to let slip what her true intentions were, she abominates him into a blob of his former self and forces him to attack Coraline even though he did not want to. She mutilates Other Wybie's mouth by sewing it up, and she murders him when he helped Coraline escape. 2. Ragyō Kiryūin: It should be obvious why she is on this list. She experimented on her own daughters, and threw one away when she assumed it dead. As for the other, she resorts to molesting her daughter which is deplorable on its own merits. All of this because she felt that she was superior to everyone else, and sacrificed her humanity to serve the Life Fibers. 3. Ruth Chandler: More of an evil aunt, but she nevertheless counts. When her nieces Meg and Susan are made to live with her after the deaths of their parents, Ruth began to torture Meg for no other reason than she viewed all women as being whores aside from her petty jealousy of Meg's youthful appearance. She manipulates her sons through fear and materialistic gains if they helped her to torture Meg, and she even rings in some of the neighborhood kids for extensive assistance. However, it's made clear that Ruth harbors no affection for her biological sons, and that they mostly obey her because they fear being brutalized by her as well. As for Susan, Ruth would use her as a way of keeping Meg in line by threatening to torture her if Meg ever "disobeyed." Worse, she even resorts to molesting Susan to the point of making her bleed when she began to become suspicious of her neighbor David. 4. High Priestess: A fanatical woman who drank Aku's essence thus giving birth to seven daughters. She then spends the rest of her years systematically torturing her daughters so that they could become killing machines with the intention of killing Jack as a means of appeasing her dark lord. She then has her daughters massacre all of the members of the cult, and tries to kill Aishi when she went against her wishes. 5. Lois Griffin: There are many instances where Lois can be quite despicable. For instance, there were two times where she forces Peter to sleep with her even though he either wasn't in the mood or he was reluctant. Or there was that one time where when she thought that she injured Stewie by running over him as she was backing out of the driveway (actually, Peter threw him under the wheel), she tries to hide this fact rather than wise up and take him to the hospital. She tries to have sex with one of Meg's boyfriends because Peter was unconsciously making her feel bad for herself and shifts the blame on Peter instead of taking full responsibility. Or there was that time that she was a kleptomaniac once. She also had moments of abusing her children such as admitting to Bonnie that she had kept Stewie in the oven a few times, subtly encourages Meg to commit suicide a few times, or stealing money from Chris's wallet. 6. Lady Tremaine: Obviously. She is the one Disney Villain that I thoroughly despise. She has nothing charming to her, she is cruel in her attempts to make Cinderella's life a living hell for no other reason than her own amusement. As for her biological daughters while she treats them generally better, at the end of the day it is made clear where her priorities lie: climbing up the social ladder and then toppling it so that no one else would be at her level. 7. Medusa Gorgon: Another case of a mother having no qualms with experimenting on their own child! Category:Blog posts